I'm No Angel, I'm Just Me
by my sneakers have swag x
Summary: Juliet's life is turned around when her father leaves her at the Dumping Ground. But with everybody's different personalities and shenanigans going on, is living here really that bad? Who knows? She might even be falling for a certain someone... CrashxOC
1. New Home

Chapter 1

New Home

* * *

**_So basically, I'm in love with Crash. Yeahp. Ever since I started watching Tracy Beaker when I was a younger kid. And I wrote about him. It's a normal thing to do. (No it's not shutup you weirdo.) Happy reading! Please review to let me know if you want the next chap up!_**

* * *

It was a rather bright day for what was to happen. Her father would be dropping her off in an orphanage named "Cliffside", and to say that she was heartbroken was an incredible understatement.

She didn't understand what her father had done so bad that he would actually need to dump his one and only child into the hands of the government for care. They were quite a wealthy family, actually, seeing as she had been able to attend one of England's finest boarding schools, and she could afford any luxury she longed for at any time.

So, what was her father's explanation for this catastrophic happening?

"I'm so very sorry, princess. But you have to understand that I must do this. I do not know how long I must stay in Goa, but... this is for the best right now. I'm currently in hot water." he said, getting down on one knee and looking up to his daughter's eyes. The young girl looked at him, and nodded sadly.

She looked up at the fairly large house, and they both walked up to it in anxiety and hopefulness for what may come next.

Juliet

A dark woman with short hair came out the door. "Mr. Williams! You've come quite early." she stated, clearly frazzled.

"Oh, yes. Well, I wanted my daughter to have much time to adjust today." my father said, holding has hand out for the lady to shake.

She looked up at my father - she was quite short. Afterward, she looked levelly at me, and smiled. "Hello. You must be Juliet. I'm Elaine and I'll be your caretaker." she said, holding her hand out to shake mine.

I cringed at the word. I didn't need a caretaker. I bet I could go with my dad to Goa if I wanted to. But nevertheless, I smiled politely, and grasped her hand.

"Hello." I smiled being the polite little prick I am.

"Well, come on in! We're very excited for you to be a part of the Cliffside family. Then again, I hope you wouldn't be a problem like the Wellards..." she mumbled the last part, and went to lead us inside.

"Wellards?" I asked, curiously.

"Three kids... They're new here, too, actually." she smiled. Oh, God. She smiles too much. She led us to the backyard. Actually, it was more like a field with a garden around it.

"Pretty..." I mumbled quietly. I didn't want to give off the impression that I was okay with being left here, but I had to admit that the - facility? - looked nice.

There were little kids running around, and I thought, I'm staying with little children? No way.

"CHILDREN! COME DOWN NOW! OUR NEW ADDITION JULIET HAS ARRIVED!" she yelled into the house. She had quite the tremendous voice coming from someone so small like her. "DUKE! SID! YOU TWO TOO!"

She smiled embarrassedly, and we just nodded politely.

So Goddamn politely.

"Behave well, alright? This place utilizes one of the best foster systems in the UK." My dad whispered in a supposedly encouraging way.

I just nodded again, and silently prayed for the best.

Heavy footfalls were heard coming down the staircase. The kids (and adults) looked at me in a curious way, and I just looked at anything but them.

"Line up, all of you. Children! You too." Elaine said, gathering up everybody and making them form a line before her. They groaned, but complied.

"Alright." she said with gratefulness, eyeing the people before her from left to right. "Everyone, this is Juliet and her father Mr. Williams. She will be staying with us from now on for reasons beyond your concern..." she glared at a mischievous-looking young boy with a black snapback.

I took a short glance at their faces.

They seemed so innocent yet... scary... and devious at the same time.

"Well, they'll introduce themselves later. As for the moment, allow Sid to escort you around for a tour. Sid?" She asked the tall redhead standing behind the children.

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled kindly, offering his hand for the two of us to shake. "Hello, I'm Sid. I'm the head if this house, so please feel free to report anything you are concerned with. I'll be happy to help."

"And I'm Duke. I'm the housekeeper. Any favorite foods of yours?" He smiled.

Seems like the only people who didn't smile here were the kids.

"Well, I do enjoy a good risotto... But if that's too much, I like salad and pasta bolognese." I replied.

"Nonsense! Special occasions call for a special menu! Risotto with salad and pasta for supper it is." He said, grabbing the car keys from the key box at the door. "I'll go get the ingredients right now! See you all in a bit!" And with that, he left.

Sid turned to me and smiled once more, stretching his arm signaling us to walk ahead.

This is just the beginning.


	2. HI! I Don't Like You

Chapter 2

Hi! I Don't Like You.

* * *

**_Please review so I know if you want more! Tell others, spread the word! Hit all those buttons down there for me? Thanks. :)_**

**_This one's just short, but I have some other chapters written. Tell me how I'm doing so far!_**

* * *

"...Which brings us back to the garden." Sid concluded the tour, all the while smiling.

"Fantastic place you got here, really." Dad commented, taking a look around the huge open area.

"We try."

Dad checked his watch, and a sense of worry washed over his face, which infected mine soon after.

"Erm... May we get to the papers now? I haven't much time..."

"Oh, yes of course. Right this way to my office..." Sid started.

Dad turned to me before walking away. "Just you wait out here, alright? I'll say my goodbyes before I leave."

I nodded sadly, and sat on one of the benches at the picnic tables.

I pulled out the book from my shoulder bag - Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - and took off from where I set my bookmark.

Not very long after, some people took their spots beside me.

I looked up, and was surprised to see the young boy with the black snapback, and two girls. One was small and wore combat boots, while the older one seemed emo yet metal at the same time.

"Hello." I greeted, a suspicious smile on my face.

They didn't respond. "I'm Juliet." I offered my hand, and tried to put on a friendlier smile.

"Roxy." Said the young girl.

"Rio." Said the boy.

"Chantal." Said the older girl.

"We are the Wellards." They said in unison this time, snickering.

"Juliet... Williams. Pleasure-" I started, but was cut off by Roxy.

"Why are you here? You seem rich."

"Err. Well, I'm not."

"Where's your mum?" Chantal asked. "Did she leave you?"

"Is that why your dad is leaving you now?" Questioned Rio.

"Why do you three have to know?" I interrogated. "Are you the bosses around here?"

They sneaked a mischievous glance at each other. "Not yet. But soon." Rio replied.

"Thing is, there's something about you we don't like, Williams. We feel like you're going to get in the way." Roxy said in an obnoxious tone.

"Of what? Your domination? How immature."

"Think what you want. But when we do take over, don't come begging on your knees for mercy." Chantal said.

"Buzz off! You lot keep making trouble every corner you turn! Get lost!" Said someone else, coming our way. The three looked at him and squinted their eyes in hatred, walking away.

"This isn't over, Williams!" Roxy exclaimed.

The boy came over and sat at my side. "You alright? Those Wellards have been causing problems since day one." He stated.

"They seem like they are the problems." I snickered, showing I was fine.

He smiled. "I'm Crash. And yes, I am half-and-half."

"Never noticed 'till you mentioned it," I said honestly. "But I did notice that your name is Crash." I smiled.

"Yeah... It's a long story." He chuckled.

We sat in silence for a while.

"So... You like to read?" He gestures to my book.

"Yeah! Loads. I brought one suitcase full o' them. Had to leave some at home, though." I said sadly.

"Oh... So you don't plan on being permanently fostered then?"

"Well... No. Not yet... I mean, my father is only signing the papers for temporary care... I'm not very sure. This was all very sudden."

"Ah..." He said, raising his eyebrows in understanding.

"What about you...?" I asked. "Do you like to read?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Of the comic book variety."

I smiled. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"The name is Tracy Beaker. Don't wear it out." Said this curly-haired girl who suddenly appeared beside me, offering her hand to shake.

"Hello." I smiled coyly.

"Tracy," Crash smiled. "This is Juliet-"

"New girlfriend?" Accused Tracy, cutting him off.

Crash cleared his throat. "Erm-no. Actually, she's the new resident we've been talking about."

I blushed furiously. Both in embarrassment and harassment. Who is this chick?

"Oh. At least Justine knows she has nothing to worry about, aye, Crash?" She questioned with a devious smirk dancing on her lips.

"Tracy Beaker, please just shut up!" He stood, boiling.

I just sat there watching the scene before me, when I heard a voice on the patio. "Jules!" my father called, gesturing for me to follow him inside. I stood right away, and went.

I followed him and Sid to the front yard. He turned to me, and slipped a box into my hand.

"Take care of these... they were your mother's before she left. Read the note." he whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his arms, and then pulled away.

He held me at arms length and studied my face, as did I to him.

The wrinkles by his eyes... his semi-bushy eyebrows... his full lips... his curved nose... that one dimple on his right cheek...

This was the man who had raised me and taught me how to live. I'm expected to throw it all away for some day-care?

He hugged me once more, and I felt an overwhelming numbness. The tears came when we pulled apart for the last time.

He shook hands with Sid.

And took the keys from his left-breast pocket.

He then unlocked the door of a car that's been stored and preserved well in the garage.

Then he took one last look at me.

And that was it.

No "I'll miss yous". That was how I knew that this stay will be anything other than permanent.

He hopped in and turned the key into ignition.

He drove - his second time in so many years...

And then disappeared at the corner.


	3. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Chapter 3

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger?

* * *

**_It's short, I know. Sorry 'bout that._**

**_Please review :)_**

* * *

I walked into the house with the box clutched tightly to my chest. Sid was leading me in with his hand on my shoulder.

"I think it would be best for you to stay in the lounge so as to communicate with the other kids. But you could just head on up to your room if you want." He said in an empathetic kind of tone.

"I... I think I'll go up... Just-just call me for supper..." I sniffled, trudging up the stairs.

"Alright then." He replied pitifully, and headed for his office.

* * *

Dearest Juliet,

I know that this isn't the best way to describe our financial situation, and by all means, call me a coward. It's just that... I don't have the strength needed to provide you a shoulder to cry on.

Darling, my creditors took everything away from us. It may seem stupid to say so, but please don't blame me for this. My colleague Daniel stole from the company... Nobody knew, and our debt unknowingly maxed out. Please understand... it pains me to even think about letting you go.

You of all people know that I'd take every possible solution before taking the worst. We have no relatives, Jules. That's why it's always just been you and me. I couldn't bring you to Goa because it's just too dangerous. I wouldn't have let you worry me if you did, and know this is actually the best solution because my concentration and hardworking will be all I need to get every part of you back.

And yet, despite everything, I will come back for you. Never have a doubt that I won't, because you're my life, Jules. You're my life, light, and angel all in one. It will be hard - these first few months. Not smelling a fresh pot of coffee in the morning, or stargazing together on Sunday evenings...

But won't that be a consolation? We'll be looking up at the same sky; same stars. And when you wake up I'll be up as well. Maybe it's not so much to you as it is to me, but it will be - and is - my saving grace.

I've given you this box full of the answers to your questions. Just delve in a bit deeper, and you'll understand - you're a very wise and intelligent lady, after all.

I love you with all my heart, and I'll miss you most until we see each other again.

Daddy Dearest,

George Williams

PS. I'll be sending some money over for you to start an extra-curricular. Maybe you could take some performing arts? I know they made you happy before. I love and will miss you, and no matter how many times I say it won't weaken its meaning - only makes it stronger.

* * *

I was staring down at the small pile of objects in the box. Reaching my hand in, I pulled out what seemed to be a vintage-looking locket.

Made of gold, the locket had a beautiful lace design that wrapped around the locket itself. Unlocking it, a cameo of my mother and father rested at the sides, looking at each other.

I closed the locket, and put it on.

The next thing I pulled out was an envelope of loose photographs. They were of my parents. Of when they were teens, up to a few years after their marriage, up to my infancy.

My mother was beautiful. She had a smile that could light up a room. She had green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Her hair was a beautiful auburn that had strands of gold when in the sun. She looked at my dad and I with so much love. You could have felt it.

At this point, I let everything out. My pain, anger, suffering, hurt, hopelessness. I just couldn't bear it anymore.

I curled up into my bed, and stayed like that for a few hours...

* * *

"Juliet... It's time for supper." Sid said quietly, peeking into my room.

I was just sitting on the window bench and staring blankly, out the direction my dad went.

I saw him take a look out the window was as well, and slowly walked closer. He sat beside me on the bench, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen. All the kids here know how you feel. They're waiting downstairs to get to know you more." He said cautiously.

After a few moments of my silence, he tried a different approach.

"Your favorite meal is set downstairs. Duke really outdid himself. There's no eating on the second floor, so you'll need to get your butt down there..."

I gave him a look.

He sighed. "Delilah, your father loves you very much. He'll come back for you. So, you don't need to worry about that now. Understand?"

I nodded silently in response.

"Okay, good. Now, let's get you cleaned up, shall we? Wash your face in the bathroom and we'll wait for you downstairs to change."

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, then went back to my room to change from my floral yellow sundress to a pink PINK sweater and some grey sweatpants.

Sid was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. He smiled as he saw me, and we went into the dining room.

"Everybody!" He shouted for attention. "Wait until everyone is seated before you pig out!" He glared at the Rio kid, whose mouth was stuffed with pasta.

"You can sit with me here, Juliet." Crash smiled, offering the seat to his right. I smiled appreciatively.

"You're sweet." I commented, taking my seat.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Duke said, rubbing his hands together in enticement.

I prayed quietly by myself as everyone grabbed their share, and I waited patiently before getting mine.

I took a spoonful of the risotto, and my knees weakened.

"Well, Juliet, how is it?" Duke asked hopefully.

"Honestly," I said, "this is better than what I've tried at five-star restaurants." I smiled.

Duke blushed. "Aww! What a sweetie."

"Sweeties? There are sweeties? Where?" Asked the little blonde girl to his left.

"Layla, there are no sweeties." Duke replied adoringly.

It might not be _so_ bad here...


End file.
